


Scars Remain

by orphan_account



Category: Red vs. Blue, Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Gay Sex, M/M, rvb, sargenut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-04
Updated: 2014-07-04
Packaged: 2018-02-07 11:49:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1897866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Sarge, please. Do you really think I’m one to judge on scars?" He lilted, turning his head to show off the right side of his face; it was riddled with long, thin scars, yellow against his usual tan, and they spread over his ears, cheek, around his eyes, and even one or two over the top part of his lip. "We all have our marks from this war, Sir."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scars Remain

**Author's Note:**

> Hello friends! i am now here part of this Sarge/Donut fandom and i can't leave
> 
> Listen, I just need to get the love of this new OTP out of my system so expect a handful of Sargenut before I slink back to Freewood!

This really shouldn't be as hard as it was.  
  
He didn't mean that in a perverted way, of course, but really that was becoming a problem as well as he watched the young Private bend and stretch his body into complex yoga positions.  
  
It was like Donut was purposefully facing his ass towards Sarge, somehow managing to switch into a pose that gave the older man an optimal view of his backside no matter where he moved, and he'd definitely tried moving away from temptation several times.  
  
However, watching Donut was definitely giving him the courage to ask what he had been planning to ask for, well, months honestly. It made him feel like Donut wanted to catch his attention, was waiting for him to approach, and it gave Sarge a little spark of interest that fueled his libido. And so when he saw Donut stand to complete his stretches, he approached cautiously, swallowing hard as the young man extended his arms above his head, riding his pink tank top up to reveal a sliver of smooth, tanned skin. He imagined it felt as one who has never seen the sea first imagines the sand feels as it glides over your fingertips under the ocean water, only to find it's so much smoother and softer than can be accurately described once experienced. The idea made his shoulders twitch and he was glad the bulky armor he wore covered any embarrassing things that may be rising at that very moment.  
  
"Howdy, Donut." He greeted nonchalantly and the young man turned to positively beam at him.  
  
"Hi, Sarge! I'll change back into my armor for the other drills, I promise! I just wanted to do some yoga first." He explained, but Sarge's eyes had darted down to the skin-tight denim shorts Donut was sporting and  _wow_  it wasn't fair how well they made his hips look.  
  
"Never mind that, Private. I actually have a request for you." His confidence was draining, but Donut's smile was as bright as ever, left cheek dimpling slightly and baby blue eyes sparkling. "Um, well, I mean." He could back out, pass it off as an order and rush to his quarters to relieve himself on his own, but he really didn't want to do that again, and with a final reminder of just exactly who he was, he spat out the words. "I was wondering if you'd like to go back to my room." Alright, so maybe he could have asked that better, maybe in a less blunt way, but honestly he was just counting himself lucky to get as far as he had without fleeing.  
  
"Sarge?" Donut's head tilted almost comically to the side and Sarge was reminded of a confused puppy, a thought that definitely didn't help the little crush he was kindling for the young man.  
  
"Not to impose! I just thought you'd maybe want to..." Backfire. How could he lie his way out of this? His mind whirred with possibilities, and he was considering telling Donut he meant for him to clean it when a light pressure against his gloved hand caught his attention.  
  
"Sarge." Donut said it softly, like a rare cool breeze through their desolate canyon, and the older man felt a blush creep across his cheeks. "Yeah."  
  
"Y-yeah?" Sarge rose his visor to finally allow Donut a clear view of his face, and the gentle smile it drew from him made his heart pound a little harder. Donut didn't respond, however, choosing instead to grip Sarge's hand tighter and pull him towards the older man's room, little giggles escaping the young man like they were teenagers skipping a class.  
  
When they were in Sarge's room, however, they both paused, door slamming behind them, and simply stared at one another. And just when Sarge was certain the affair would stop before it could ever have a chance to begin, Donut was stepping forward with a coy smile on his face. He hooked his arms around the older man's neck, just looking at him for a moment, as if he was taking in everything about him through the clear visor of his helmet; each wrinkle on his aging face, the deep scar across the right side of his forehead, his square, rigid jaw, and the deep-set eyes of a man who's seen too much in his lifetime.   
  
"You look amazing, Sarge." He scrunched up his nose in a playful smile before pecking a kiss on the visor.  
  
"I may be out of practice, Private," Sarge chuckled and it was a low, grainy sound as his hands rested on Donut's slender hips. "But I'm pretty positive that it's easier to see my face without this helmet on." Donut blinked once, lazily, before his fingers slid under the workings of the helmet and quickly undid clips with the quick, practiced motions of a soldier to gently pull it off, revealing the neatly-buzzed silver hair underneath.   
  
Donut placed the helmet down on the nearby table carefully before returning his focus to Sarge, one hand coming up to lightly swipe a thumb over the deep gash on his head in an almost instinctual way before he stood on the tips of his toes to place a feather kiss over the whiter, marred skin. Sarge's brow furrowed in confusion but it quickly melted away as Donut shifted to capture the older man's dry, chapped lips in his own, so soft and supple that Sarge felt privileged to taste them yet embarrassed of his unworthiness all at once.  
  
The Private's hand ran from Sarge's shoulder to his chest and back, unclipping his armor as the tanned digits considered him and sighing into Sarge's mouth with each clunk of the heavy equipment hit the ground. Soon Sarge's entire top half was bare except for his tight body suit, and Donut tugged on the stretchy fabric teasingly to pull Sarge deeper into the kiss. His tongue darted out to swipe across Sarge's lower lip and the older man's mouth opened slightly; Donut took the opportunity without hesitation, exploring the other as Sarge took control to push him against the wall. Donut kicked a leg around Sarge's waist, moaning into the kiss when Sarge nibbled on his lips, and it was all too amazing for the captain.  
  
"Sh-should I...?" He trailed off, tugging on the armor still around his lower half, and Donut nodded fervently, helping to dispel of the unneeded metal. He moved to unzip the body suit and Sarge stopped him halfway down his chest.   
  
"I feel like I should warn you. This ain't the only scar I got." His eyes darted to where the old wound stood stark against his skin, and Donut only smiled.  
  
"Sarge, please. Do you really think I'm one to judge on scars?" He lilted, turning his head to show off the right side of his face; it was riddled with long, thin scars, yellow against his usual tan, and they spread over his ears, cheek, around his eyes, and even one or two over the top part of his lip. "We all have our marks from this war, Sir." He bit his lip almost sadly before the smile spread across his face again.  
  
In that moment, Sarge wanted to grab Donut, grip him hard by the shoulders and give him a firm shake. He wanted to tell him that  _yes_  he was scarred but  _God_  was he beautiful, and he wanted to spend hours kissing and tracing each and every one of those scars until he had them memorized by heart and mind, until Donut was grinning goofily as he always did, rather than hiding the frown he wore. But he was certain the suddenness of such intense emotions would scare Donut off, and honestly they sort of scared Sarge as well, so instead he cupped Donut's face in his large, calloused hands, and kissed him more fervently than before. Donut gasped into it, peeling the body suit down to Sarge's hips and rubbing the broad shoulders that were revealed.   
  
His eyes peaked open to admire the new nude half and Sarge didn't miss the way they shot open at what they saw; deep scars, deeper and longer than any either of them had on their faces or arms, spread across his chest, including a couple that looked suspiciously like bullet wounds, and Donut stood transfixed for a moment, simply grazing over them with light fingers.  
  
"Golly." He murmured before ducking his head down to kiss and mouth at Sarge's neck, and whatever heavy atmosphere that had hung in the air gave way to the lust they'd been dancing around since Sarge approached him.  
  
"God Damn, Donut. It's been a while." Sarge grunted as Donut's teeth dug into the more sensitive skin on his neck before his tongue soothed the stung area. The captain pressed his body closer, grinding forward once in a way that made them both whine. "Darn it." He directed Donut towards the bed, laying him down gently before crawling on top of him. The Private wasted no time in attacking Sarge's neck once more and the older man rutted against him.  
  
He could feel Donut getting hard against him, the flesh growing and taking a more definite shape as their hips ground together and yeah, Sarge was sure he could get obsessed with that feeling. He was tempted, even, to just stay that way with Donut all day, but the younger man was panting under him and tugging at his tank top needily and Sarge wasn't one to deny, not this time anyways. Sarge smirked, helping him to remove it, and groaned as his chance to finally touch the body he'd fantasized about so many times was presented to him, all smooth and beautiful and so incredibly willing that it made his dick throb.  
  
Donut was the ocean, and Sarge was grasping at sand as he worshiped Donut's body with his lips, feeding off of Donut's reaction as he relied on experience and natural skill to make up for the drought he'd had in activity. He flicked his tongue over a dusty pink nipple and Donut mewled under him. The sound was delicious and he did it again before taking the nub gently between his teeth; Donut's hips jerked forward violently, stunning them both with a wave of pleasure, and Sarge abandoned his actions to pull off Donut's shorts with perhaps more force than necessary. The Private didn't seem to mind, however, and he too squirmed to remove his boxers.   
  
Sarge smirked as he shimmied out of the rest of his body suit, enjoying the appreciative eyes. "No underwear, Sarge?" Donut remarked, one hand looping under Sarge's pit to trace a light, teasing pattern down his spine.  
  
"It's a body suit, Donut. Not much room for anything but your body." Sarge rolled his eyes, but the sarcastic tone died when a hand grabbed his ass cheek firmly, pushing him town to touch their lengths together. "Hell." He groaned, rubbing them together again, and Donut practically thrashed under him.  
  
"Sarge, please!" He whined, back arching slightly, and Sarge licked his lips hungrily at the sight. "I w-want you... inside of me! W-wanted it.... so long..." He threw his head back as Sarge wrapped a hand around his cock and pumped it a few times. "Please!" He thrust into Sarge's palm and the captain could only nod before rummaging in his drawer for the lube he knew was there. Victorious with his search for the spoils, he uncapped it easily before lubing up his fingers.  
  
"Now, if it starts to hurt ya-"  
  
"Sarge, this ain't my first rodeo." Donut winked, rocking his ass up, offering it to him, and something territorial in the older man seemed to growl in his chest, demanding he made this the best damn thing that Donut had ever felt.   
  
He slid a finger in slowly, wriggling it around in small circles that had Donut panting lightly. "You okay, Frankie?" Sarge hissed the name and Donut whimpered, rotating his hips on the digit.  
  
"G-good golly." He replied and Sarge held back a bark of laughter as he pushed it in deeper, moving it in and out in an excruciatingly unhurried pace; he'd waited too long for this moment, and he was going to make it last as long as possible. "P-please, more!"  
  
"Patience, Donut." Sarge warned, but he added another finger, scissoring them slightly as he continued the other motions. Donut sobbed his pleasure, working to meet Sarge's each motion and urge him faster and deeper than before. When Sarge added a third and final digit, Donut let out a long, wanton moan that left Sarge needing to stroke himself a few times before he could control himself enough to finger Donut open, stretching the tight muscles. Donut yanked on his own golden locks, incoherent begs pouring from his mouth when Sarge crooked his fingers to find his prostate and turned his attention to that.  
  
"M-my goodness,  _please!_ " Donut finally exclaimed, voice breaking and Sarge dove forward to crash their lips together as he lubed himself, hissing into the nippy kiss.  
  
"Ya ready, kiddo?" Sarge murmured against his cheek, the smooth skin greatly contrasting his own stubbled, scratchy texture.  
  
"Yes, so fu-so ready!" He whined and Sarge nodded before inching in with easy, shallow thrusts. When he'd bottomed out, he stopped, allowing Donut to squirm to comfort and moaning quietly with each bump of his cock against the tight, wet walls. God, it felt better than he'd ever imagined, better than anything he'd ever had before.  
  
"Sir!" Donut barked, bringing Sarge back to his senses, and he hooked his arms under Donut's for better leverage before starting a slow, passionate pace. It didn't remain slow for long, however, as Donut's impatient thrusts sped the tempo, though Sarge was far from complaining. He met the challenge outstandingly, thick muscles tensing with each snap of his hips and the sound of skin-against-skin mingling with their grunts and cries. Sarge leaned down and began to kiss the scars on Donut's face, feeling the younger man's body go rigid in surprise for a moment before he relaxed into the lips that traced his only shame.  
  
"Beautiful." He murmured, and maybe he shouldn't but Donut just needed to  _know_  the admiration he felt for him in that moment, and always. "So beautiful." The Private moaned louder at that, guiding Sarge's lips back to his as his hand snuck down to stroke himself.  
  
"I won't m-make it much longer, Captain." Donut whimpered, and the use of the name sent a shiver down Sarge's spine.  
  
"Yeah." He grunted back, nearing his own orgasm, and he tilted Donut's legs up to better pound into him, the head grazing Donut's prostate with each thrust; it was enough to send the young man over the edge and he came hard, spilling over his still-stroking hand with a scream of Sarge's name.  
  
"Nngh...S-Sarge." Donut brought his cum-soaked fingers to his lips and sucked them clean seductively, eyeing Sarge as he did and moaning around the digits. "C-cum for me, Sarge."  
  
And that's all it took before the older man was losing it, his perfect tempo disintegrating and becoming more sporadic as he emptied himself into Donut's ass, cock throbbing against the taut muscles inside with each spurt. His forehead fell limp and sweaty against Donut's, and the young man craned his neck to kiss Sarge's nose with a weak giggle.  
  
"Clean up?" Sarge finally suggested, pulling out with a wince and dragging himself to his private shower with a groan. Donut followed at a slower pace, but his grin was blinding with it's enthusiasm.  
  
The hot water soon filled the small room with steam and Sarge stepped under the spray, grunting his satisfaction before pulling Donut under with him. With their bodies slippery and flush together, Sarge kissed Donut, tasting the salty remnants of cum and water on his lips.  
  
"Thanks." He whispered afterwards as he wet a cloth and lathered it with soap.  
  
"For what?" Donut asked as Sarge began to wash the younger, rubbing soothing circles between his shoulder blades.  
  
"For... Well, y'know." Sarge made a face and swiped the cloth over Donut's side; the Private squealed, swatting it away, and Sarge made a note of the ticklish spot.  
  
"Honestly, I'm just glad you felt the same way. Gosh knows I've been hinting you for months now." He sighed in exasperation, squeaking when the cloth in Sarge's hand slipped between his legs and began to clean away the spunk still left there. "I thought maybe you weren't into my sort. Or maybe that you didn't like me." It was that same tone in his voice from earlier, the tone he'd used to talk about his scars, that made Sarge straighten. And sure enough, he looked down at Donut to see the younger man unconsciously covering his right face with a well-placed hand. Sarge peeled it away and took it in his own, squeezing it gently, and smiled softer than he thought he ever had before.  
  
"Now soldier, I can't seem to see a single thing wrong with you." Sarge reprimanded, and the ghost of a smile returned to the other's full, pink lips. "Except maybe your utter disregard for some safety procedures during combat, but that's nothing a good training session won't fix." Sarge continued, watching those same lips curve into a mischievous smirk.  
  
"Training session, huh?" Donut giggled as Sarge moved to cleaning his chest, peppering the smooth area with little kisses as he went along. "I don't know. I'm pretty hard-headed. I think it'll take more than one." His wink was devilish, Sarge thought, and if he wasn't already addicted to the feeling of Donut, then he certainly would be soon.  
  
"That can be arranged."

**Author's Note:**

> Loved this shit? Hated it more than your nOTP? tell me why, tell me where i fucked up, i wanna hear it all! leave me comments and/or kudos, reading comments good and bad really brighten up my shitty little day ;)
> 
> Good artist? Bad artist? Never drawn? Make fanart anyways! I will cry. But happily. But I will seriously cry.


End file.
